


Promises

by LuckyLittleTurtle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Underage - Freeform, childhood best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLittleTurtle/pseuds/LuckyLittleTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re 10 and it’s snowing, and it might also be late in the afternoon, they’re not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

   They’re 10 and it’s snowing, and it might also be late in the afternoon, they’re not sure. Steve and Bucky have been outside since morning, sure they’re cold and maybe their finger tips are softly tinted a light shade of blue, but they don’t care because it’s just them and a messy lawn of snow.

   It’s getting later, and if Steve looked to his right he could see the light shades of the sun settling on the buildings, slowly bringing the day to an end. His gloves stick to his hands like ice cubes and his feet feel like they were dunked in the worlds coldest river, and he’s tired, so tired.

Bucky returns seconds later with a twig to add to the snowman they just built.

“Steve, we need a hat for him.” Bucky commented, slowly pushing the twig in place. His fingers were a darker shade of blue than Steve’s, and that might have been because he wasn’t wearing gloves, but they only had one pair and he made Steve wear them.

“I think he looks good the way he is.” Steve just wants to wrap things up and go inside, his body can’t handle all this snow and cold air making his lips chapped.

“But Steve – here I’ll use mine.” Bucky slowly took his hat off his head and placed it on the snowman before backing up and admiring the master piece they made.

“Looks wonderful Buck, can we go in now? I’m freezing my toes off.”

Bucky huffed, but understood. Steve’s body was weaker than his, and maybe Bucky was a little hungry from their big adventure out today.

“Okay, but promise me next time it snows, we can go outside all day like we did today.”

Steve sighed, but agreed. He did have a lot of fun with Bucky whenever it snowed, and maybe he did like it more whenever the tiny snowflakes landed in Bucky’s hair, and the way Bucky smiled while rolling up snow balls. But he’s 10 and he shouldn’t be thinking about that stuff, yet.

“Promise.”

   Bucky walked up to Steve and slung his arm around his neck, slowly tugging him while they walked back. And maybe Bucky frowned when he realized how cold Steve actually was, and felt him shiver every so often. And maybe he noticed the way Steve’s lips were chapped, and the way Steve’s eyes twinkled in the setting sun. But he’s 10 and he shouldn’t be thinking about that stuff, yet.

They make it back and they warm up by a fire, and Bucky tells Steve to draw about the ‘Best snow day ever.’ And Steve does, of course he does.

   Two weeks pass and snow starts to slowly settle on the ground again, and Steve wakes up to Bucky tapping him on the shoulder with the biggest grin on his face Steve has ever seen. Before he can say anything Bucky has already thrown his snow wear at him. They get dress and head outside.

This time instead of a snowman, they build a snow fort.


End file.
